Misery Misses Me
by Xion2010
Summary: After getting over a recent suicide attempt, Tsuna is kidnapped and falls off the map. After what seems like a lifetime of searching, the members of Vongola find their sky in the form of a pretty young blond girl, the fiance' to the Mysterious Cal Kazumi. But is she really a girl or their original broken sky? (undecided pairings)


**Hello to you all! It has been a while hasn't it? Almost a year! Gomen! Here is the first part of a four month long project I have been working on for a while! **

**Enjoy!**

"I'-I'll do it. Just don't hurt-"

"Of course, my Dear new doll."

The needle was harshly stabbed into his arm. He had to restrain himself from letting out a yelp. He felt his knees going weak. He knew he couldn't get away, but his vision blurred and started to fade to black. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. The light from a cell-phone lit up Tsunayoshi Sawada's room. A message was sent and Tsuna's unconscious body was hauled through a portal. A smirk made its way across the face of the captor. A needle shattered on the carpet of teen's room.

Reborn awoke to the sound of shattering glass. His older form moved much quicker to Tsuna's door than his infant form would have. The black clad adult swung open the door, without permission, and his eyes met an empty bed and a wrecked room. Reborn made his way through the wreckage to the boy's desk. A knife pinned a photo to the cheap wood.

"Damnit you selfless bastard." Reborn grimaced from under the shadow of his fedora.

Tsuna felt pain run through his wrist. He grimaced and opened his eyes to darkness. He breath caught in his throat. The cold touch of metal to his temple wasn't a stranger to him. The aura accompanying the gunpoint was, in fact, foreign to the Decimo. It wasn't the threatening aura (hiding one of actual compassion) from Reborn. It wasn't even an angry one from a rivaling family. It was confusing. Not confused, the essence of the person was a mystery. At one time they seemed angry but calm, like Hibari. The next it was calm and refreshing like Yamamoto's.

"Do you remember why you're here, Tsuna-kun?" An unrecognized voice filled the silence that had provoked Tsuna's thought process.

"F-For my-"

"Shhh Don't wanna to ruin the surprise, do we?" The voice had a silky tone that caused Tsuna's words to fall off his lips. "Such a sweet boy…" A hand raised Tsuna's chin to what he guessed was the angle the person's face was. "Sacrificing himself for someone else's well being." The hand slid down to his throat. The grip tightened all the way around the brown haired boy's throat. With his airway cut of, Tsuna squirmed in the grip of his captor. "Almost heroic…" The ropes slid off his wrists and the Decimo was free to claw at the thin but strong hand around his throat. His hand was slammed back down onto the arm of the chair.

"Oh What a naughty child we have here! If ropes down work, We'll be forced to go to more-" A scream ripped through the air as a knife made its way through his hand and into the wood of the arm of the chair. "-Drastic measures." A cackle followed the knife being jabbed into his thin pale hand.

"Gyhehehe!" The captor seemed to be fully enjoying himself. The fingers of the Decimo's other hand shakingly felt the wound and Tsuna visibly gulped. His hand gripped the handle and he pulled. It wouldn't budge. Tears pricked his eyes as he felt the warm blood running down his hand. A hand pressed against his cheek. The brown doe eyed teen felt hot tears flood over his cheeks, running into the captor's hand. A needle was jammed into his neck and injected slowly. The Decimo failed to withhold a whimper. As he felt the fluid pump through his veins, the pain seemed to dissipate. His eyes felt heavy. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to keep conscious.

Reborn angrily answered the phone buzzing in his pocket. This was not the time for idle chit chat.

"If you don't have anything useful to say then just hang up now." The hitman's tone was dangerous.

"God Reborn, not even a hello. Well here what I've found about that knife you found." The voice on the other end of the receiver was more sarcastic than actually offended.

"This knife doesn't belong to anything having to do with the Vongola in general. This is the knife of a famous serial torturer and killer, kora."

"What the fuck do you mean by that? Explain idiot!" Reborn was getting more and more agitated.

Tsunayoshi was awoken by a shock. The knife had been removed from his hand and the hand had been bandaged. He was no longer pinned to the chair. Instead he lay in a soft big bed. A single leather cuff restrained his useful hand to the post of the bed. The window was open but seemed inaccessible due to its height. He was still drowsy but felt a bit more awake than he did before. Tsuna heard the creaking of a door opening. An unfamiliar face made his way to the bedside. The man had obsidian eyes and midnight black hair. His eyes, though black and void of emotion, showed a hint of madness through their gaze that was currently fixated upon the Decimo.

"Your even more breathtaking in the light." A pale stained hand cupped Tsuna's chin. He felt a pale thumb brush across his pale cheek. "My Tsunayoshi-kun." The said brown haired boy wasn't sure what to do. Sleep was luring him back but refusing to claim him. He tried to pull his head away from the freak in a sharp manner. Tsuna withheld a shriek of pain. The sound of a slap reverberated through the almost empty room. The soft, loving, but insane, eyes turned cold and harsh.

"Remember Tsunayoshi-kun, We had a deal. I can do whatever I feel like to you." The tone implied something the doe eyed teen refused to even consider as a possibility. Tears ran down his face once again. What had he sold himself into? A pale hand gripped a handful of brown locks and yanked the boy's head back. Tsuna grinded his teeth at the fact that his slender neck was exposed to one of the most dangerous people he had ever encountered. Even more insane and dangerous than Mukuro himself. It was basically the equal of a lamb going belly up in the victincy of a hungry wolf. Hot breath sent shivers down the teen's spine. His one good arm gripped painfully at the sheets around him. Teeth sunk painfully into his flesh. Tsuna yelped. Tears burned down his cheeks. The pain and heat left his point of weakness along with the grip on his head of untamable hair. The psycho stood and with a peck upon the boy's forehead, he left the Decimo to the silence of the bare room. Tsuna curled up on the pure white sheets of the fluffy bed beneath him. A stain had started on his pillow. He had learned to silence his wracking sobs. Well this was all a long story. The brown haired boy looked down at his entrapped wrist. One could barely see the edge of one of the bone deep scars the boy inflicted upon his wrists.

Tsuna threw himself upon his small bed. When he was sure Reborn had, in fact, left for a mission, he let the brilliant smile melt off his face. His usual happy chocolate brown eyes turned hopelessly dark. He pulled up the sleeve of his school uniform, seeing the already healing cuts. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pill bottle. He pulled off the entire cap and dug through the contents until he felt the sharp pain of his finger running into something sharp. He pulled out the blade he hid in his pill bottle. A humorless smile decorated his face. He placed the blade on his arm and slowly slid it across. After an hour or two, thirteen more cuts decorated his arm in red. He went to the restroom to clean up the wounds. An impatient, heavy fisted knock caused Tsuna to panic.

"Hurry up Dame-Tsuna! Dinner's ready then you're going to go train with Colonello for the weekend."

Damnit! He couldn't train after losing so much blood all at once. What was he going to do?

"H-hai," Tsuna shakily answered. The decimo waited for the man to turn and leave from the the door front. The brown eyed teen quickly wrapped his wounds and made his way down stairs. This time he didn't trip. He hadn't lost enough blood to make him dizzy. When he was younger, he would bleed himself until he was light in the head. It wasn't very smart. The lack of blood only caused his clumsiness to increase and naturally the bullies as well. He was worried Reborn would notice it at first so there was a short time where he had to stop cutting. It was hell not being able to bleed his pain out. Thats how he survived most of Junior high school.

The hitman had dug around through Tsuna's stuff. He had found the pill bottle, dropped during the supposed struggle. Reborn sat on the kid's bed with the bottle in his hand. He checked to see how many the dame had left. Something metallic shined back at him from the container. He popped up the entire lid with more ease than he thought it would take. He fished through the hyper-dying will pills to pull out a razor. A small easily hidden razor. What got Reborn was that it still glistened with blood. Colonello stood in the doorway.

"hey whatcha got there?" The COMBUSIN member walked up to the black clad hitman's position. His face turned bitter.

"Have you seen this before?" Suspicion coated Reborn's words. Colonello looked to his left and scratched the back of his head before submitting to the italian's harsh glare. The blond took the blade in his hand. and sat next to his fellow arcobaleno. He looked down at his feet.

"Remember that weekend you sent Tsuna to train with me, kora?" Colonello flipped the razor around in his hand as he spoke. Reborn nodded for his group member to continue. "It was near sunset. We had just come in from training. I caught him…" Colonello stopped talking staring at the red coating the blade.

"Caught him doing what?" Reborn asked. His arms crossed across his chest.

"For a hitman, you know very little about the mental problems of an average teenager, kora." Colonello tried to drop the hint without saying it out loud.

"What are you hinting at?"

"..."

"_What was Tsunayoshi doing with that motherfucking razor, Colonello?_" The hitman's tone was threatening beyond normal measures.

"He was Cutting!" The soldier shouted back at Reborn with just as much bitterness in his voice. The blond let his head fall into his waiting hands.

"Cutting?" Reborn looked more confused than when he had discovered the existence of fast food.

"He was purposefully hurting himself with that razor." Colonello replied from the muffled position in his hands.

"Why?"

"Why do you think, kora?"

"Why the fuck would I be asking you if I knew?

"You think those giant bruises just magically appeared?" Colonello raised his head and gave a cold glare to his colleague. "You're not the first to call him a useless idiot."

It all started to make sense. The fact that Tsuna was more clumsy than average (from the lack of blood). The bruises and the constant lack of homework and money. The blood on the bathroom sink every time he got home from his weekend missions. It all made sense. Those insults were made to pick him up and make him more vigorous. They had only torn him down to some bloody doll. How had he been so blind?

Tsuna stomped in from the woods covered in dirt and sweat. He took a quick shower and changed into a t-shirt. He took the pill bottle from the pocket of his dirty sweatshirt and took out the razor. It was getting rusty from all the water training he and Colonello had been doing. It was chipped as well. He laid it to his skin and slashed across with more force than usual. Tsuna didn't think this would have much effect. He didn't bleed that much anyway. The first cut was fine, nice and smooth just now starting to bead with blood. He added a bit more pressure. The blood came a bit faster this time. Finally Tsuna pushed down on the razor too hard. He felt the vein he had hit. The world started to spin. A knock at the door swam along with the rest of the world around him.

"Tsuna?"

Colonello stood in front of the bathroom door with a plate of food he had thrown together. The soldier usually didn't feed on anything other than pasta, chicken, and the occasional apple when he got the chance. A metallic scent hit his nose like a wave.

"Tsuna?" Colonello called out to the doe eyed teen. There was a crash and a sickening thud. The blond soldier rattled the metal knob of the old door.

"Tsuna! Open the Door!" The rain arcobaleno barked. There was no response. "If you don't open this door in five seconds, I'm coming in!" The blue eyed man warned. He waited out for some type of response. Not getting any, he kicked the door twice to get it to bust down. Laying on the ground was his trainee, laying in a small pool of his own blood.

"Shit!" Colonello scooped up the blood covered teen and grabbed the roll of gauze so innocently laid out on the sink. He put pressure on the wound. The first aid training Lal had jammed into his mind had seemed to abandon him at that moment. Helpless in this situation, Colonello speed dialed a colleague.

"Colonello, What do you want? I'm in the middle of important research on-"

"I don't care! I need help!" Colonello shouted into the receiver. He was starting to panic.

"What's so important-"

"Tsuna is on my bathroom floor bleeding out with a bloody _Razor _in his hand! Thats whats wrong, Verde! Now come and help me!"Colonello added even more pressure to the wound. It wouldn't stop bleeding. The gauze held against the boy's arm was already sopping in blood.

"Oh! Well that is a bit of a conundrum isn't it?" The sentence held no humor though the rain arcobaleno felt that humor was the intent.

"I don't have time for a fucking lecture! Just get your medically trained ass over here….Now!" The call cut off and Colonello switched out to a towel hanging on the rack by the shower. The door swung open with a self centered force. Footsteps were heard on the creaking stairs. The pace showed that the green haired scientist was mostly likely taking his time getting to Colonello's bathroom. The door creaked open to reveal, not Verde, But Lal.

"Colonello… What the Hell is going on?" Lal glared bulletholes in the back of the blond man's head.

"Lal! Oh thank God you're here!" Lal made her way around the bathroom to see Tsuna's almost cold body.

"What happened?" Lal felt herself go visibly pale. Those wounds were deep. Too deep to be just a training accident.

"Tsuna… he...he ummm…..Cut himself when I wasn't watching. He cut himself too deeply and hit a vein and now I can't stop the bleeding!" Colonello was in full out panic. No sign of pride or attempted flirting anywhere. He was serious about this. The blond COMBUSIN member looked at the woman with desperation. Lal kneeled over the boy and ordered Colonello to get her things. Finally the bleeding had been stopped and Verde came with a medical kit.

"These were, in fact, self inflicted." Verde confirmed. The green haired scientist sewed the deeper wounds and patched the others up.

"Do you have any idea why he would do that?" Verde asked, holding a notebook, pencil in hand, per usual.

"Lets think about this." The sarcasm in Lal's voice showed that this was gonna be good. "He has the cruelest tutor known to man. He's not exactly smart. His life was torn away from him by our very existence and replaced with a scandalous life full of lies. Want me to continue?" Colonello rubbed the back of his head looking at the boy resting in his king sized bed at the moment.

"Kid's got it hard…" Lal rolled her eyes. "I mean, Ryohei has told me about all the bullying that Tsuna has to deal with every day. The kid deals with the mental scarring from that and then has to be the bright sky for everyone else on top of that?"

"He always looks so happy…" Lal murmured turning away from Verde and Colonello, facing the wounded child.

They waited about another day before Tsuna awoke from the coma of blood loss he had fallen into. The brown haired mafia boss yawned and looked down at his stitched and patched wrist.

Well Shit. There goes the plan of secrecy. Tsuna cringed when the door opened to reveal not only Colonello but Lal and Verde as well.

"Uhh Good morning?" Tsuna put on a nervous smile. He looked up expecting to see more disappointed looks, more looks of hatred and failure. All he saw was a look of not understanding; of wanting to understand.

"Why did you do that, Tsuna?" Colonello had a sad look on his face. The decimo looked between the three familiar faces.

Tsuna screamed as the sewing needle made its sickening journey through his shoulder. The wound burned and blistered. The thick wire pulled through his shoulder caught on his flesh. With a sharp tug and another strangled scream, the wire was through. The vice on his rib cage tightened as he tried to let out another breath. The wire was tied to hooks on the wall above him. He sucked in the musty air as another needle made its way through his one good hand. His hand now sewed to the chair arm like a button, The boy was trapped and bleeding. A rough blood covered hand caressed the boy's face. The red on his torturer's hands smeared on his face. Tsuna stared blankly at the ground in front of him. Having lost too much blood to even care anymore.

"I'm going to make you pretty." A sickening smile coated the man facial features. It was a smile that was no way in hell sane. The fingers caressing his face turned on their nasty side. Dirty nails scratched down the side of his face. Tsuna swallowed, feeling the blood run down his face into his eyes. The man went into the shadowed part of the room for about a minute. The sound of clinking tools came from the dark corner. The man with the smile came back. In his hand he held a cow prod and a small metal hammer. The face of the hammer thing had a meshed side that looked sharp and very very painful. A spark of electricity jumped from the cow prod illuminating the room for less than a second. The man sat in the chair. The one tsuna was tied to with skin and wire. He placed a bloody hand on Tsuna's already matted blood clumped hair. The boy rested his head on the arm. The man stood removing his hand from the head of dirty hair, He took an oversized metal clamp from his belt. He knelt in front of the Decimo with a small smirk. Tsuna looked dully at the creature before him. Metal soon covered his sight as the clamp was assembled around the top of his face. The hand sewn to the chair twitched at the sudden darkness. Tsuna yelped as he felt the sharp end of the hammer meet with his forearm. He heard the bone crack and split beneath the heavy lump of steel. Tsuna let out a hoarse whisper meant to mimic a scream. Wire cutters were a burning cold against his skin as the wires were brutally and messily removed. The man picked up the child, walking up the open staircase hidden in the darkness of the warehouse basement.

"Gyhehehe…"

A familiar hitman stood in front of an old area of warehouses. He entered the complex with a death grip on his gun. A blond man and a blue haired woman stood behind him. Colonello glanced at his comrade with a look of worry.

"He going to be ok." Colonello said with a hand on his shoulder. Reborn shrugged it off.

"We'll see about that." Reborn threw open the door of the warehouse.

When they entered the warehouse, the smell of blood hit them like a nausetic wave. Reborn threw open every door in the damn place. Finally he heard Lal shout from the the other side of the complex. He ran to her position. The female COMBUSIN member stood in front a hidden and locked door.

"Think you missed something." Lal retorted. Reborn grimaced shooting the padlock off the door. The thin slab of metal creaked open. Reborn stomped into the dimly lit room. The walls… they were covered. Photos, profiles, info, maps littered everywhere.

"Oh god… Well, I never would have guessed our Tsunayoshi-kun had a stalker. A major stalker." the photos all over the walls carried a familiar face on their glossy surface. The papers were all of a certain decimo's profiles. The maps were of his usual routes. This wasn't some petty obsession. This was hard-core, watch you while you sleep know everything about you down to the color of your underwear stalking. Reborn paced over to one of the paper covered walls.

"Most of these photos were taken before I came to live with him." Reborn noted. The stalker psycho-killer/torturer probably stayed low until Reborn had started leaving for missions. The candle flickered and all movement stopped in the room. The black clad italian turned towards the desk. Implanted in the cheap wood, was the knife that was also in Tsuna's room. His hand flew to the inside pocket of his jacket where the knife was being stored. It was gone.

Meanwhile a plane had landed in Italy. A childish man sat in his seat, anxious. In his hand was a box of pocky. He idly munched as he waited for the compartment door to open. A young girl with purple hair and a hood stepped out.

"Are you finished?" The man literally bounced in the cushioned seat of the plane. The girl donned an annoyed look. With arms crossed over her chest she glared at the black haired man.

"What do you think, idiot!" She threw the door shut as the man bolted out of the chair straight into the white door. "He's still resting so don't bother him. You owe me for this." The man waved his hand in a dismissing manner.

"Just add it to my tab, Viper." A smirk donned his face.

"Whatever as long as I get paid for the dye and the clothes along with the service."

"Of course." The man's smile seemed to mimic that of a certain white haired dimension traveler she knew. She turned exiting the landed plane with a greedy aura and a grin implanted upon her usually monotone features. "Oh don't forget the next meeting!" The man shouted after her. She raised a cloaked hand in recognition.

"Of course, sir." She was gone in a flash of mist flames.

_Months Later_

"Cal! You're here! I didn't think you would come after your last job. So how did that job go?" Byakuran stood in a white suit and mask. He shook hands with a man with black hair and obsidian eyes twinkling with mystery. The black mask on his face glittered with silver lining.

"Hello Byakuran! Oh the result were… satisfying. Thanks to your extendable knowledge on the subject." The man held a glass of dark red wine. He swished the liquid around while speaking with the white clad gentleman.

"Do you mind showing me the results of your laborious work?" The grin on Cal's face grew.

"Of course but do be careful, its quite fragile." Byakuran nodded in a shared understanding with Cal.

A call from her master caused a beautiful young blond to excuse herself from the hungry eyes and silky tones of the men in front of her. She gracefully made her way through the conversing participants in the formal dance. She arrived to the sight of the masked man.

"Yes Sir Cal?" Her tone was light and soft. Her face adorned a white mask laced in gold. Her dress was sleeveless white with golden lace. On her thumb was a silver ring. A very familiar silver ring.

"Introduce yourself to this young gentleman." Cal placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. She nodded.

"Good evening, My name is Byakuran. Who is it that I am making acquaintance with?" This was the moment. Byakuran calmly accepted the girl's slender hand. This was the moment to see if his investments had been worthwhile.

"My name is Tsuki, Tsuki Kazumi." The girl blushed as Byakuran kissed the ring on her thumb. This was definitely the right outcome. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Byakuran-san."

"_Il piacere è tutto mio, bel fiore_." A sigh came from Cal's side of the conversation.

"Tsuki," The girl turned to her master.

"Yes sir?"

"You may go." She nodded and disappeared back into the crowd. Cal turned to his partner in converse. He placated an exaggerated fake smile on his mask covered face.

"Byakuran," The white haired man sweated bullets turning away from the disappearing flurry of white and gold fabric.

"Yes, Cal?" A nervous smile stitched into his pale features.

"Don't get involved with _My _Tsunayoshi-kun." The aura around the man turned extremely dark.

"O-of course." Cal turned and ascended a flight of stairs in the shadow of the extensive ballroom. Byakuran stared curiously as a man in a tightly fashioned suit with an orange undershirt and a stylish hat spoke to Tsuki with ease from across the room.

"He said not to get involved…" Byakuran smirked and sat back to watch the show.

"Sera, carino angelo." A man clad in black and orange bowed before Tsuki. "May I have this dance?" Tsuki nervously nodded. She place her pale thin hand in the man's darker broad one. The man's eyes flashed towards the ring on her thumb. A slow song caused the pair to awkwardly implant themselves with the other dancing couples. Tsuki's blush increased. The man was fluent and smooth. It was like dancing with air.

"So through my ever so extensive knowledge on society, I assume you have a name" The man smirk from beneath his fedora.

"And what if I do?" The girl nervous glance turn to a well natured smirk.

"I would like to know it." the man spun Tsuki around before facing him again.

"Hmm I'm not sure if I should trust you. I mean a black clad stranger who snagged me away for a dance? Mysterious in the least." She smirked staring up at the male with chocolate brown eyes.

"And you trust the group of men idly standing by the refreshment table?" The girl smiled.

"Maybe I do." she followed the guiding of the tall man. The fedora shadowed his cobalt eyes.

"I'm sure, being the smart girl you are, have noticed their ever wandering eyes?" The man implied upon the men's ulterior motives. She laughed and nodded in agreement. The song ended and both partners bowed to each other.

"My name is Tsuki. Thats all you need to know for now Mr. Stranger." A taunting smile tugged at her lips.

"How much more for another dance?" He asked sweeping the girl off the floor. The girl giggled.

"Depends."

The next song was fast paced and fun to dance to. The girl laughed and smiled the entire time. Her laughs didn't die down as she moved back over to the table, escorted by the man in black.

"Well I must take my leave for now." The man bowed kissing the ring before standing straight up and whispering in Tsuki's ear.

"_Ho aspettato un po 'per vedere quel sorriso, Tsuna_." The girl stood there shell shocked as the man swept past her. She turned around and the man was gone. Tsuki then felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to meet a bright but calm pair of blue eyes. Blond hair was slicked back unprofessionally to the man's head. He wore no jacket only a blue dress shirt tucked into black slacks. Tsuki internally giggled the man's choice in footwear. Instead the usual spiffy black dress shoes like the man before him, he wore a pair of army grade combat boots.

"Umm...Hello." This man was a lot less formal than the mysterious one clad in black. He offered his hand in dance and Tsuki, enjoying his quirky attitude and style of dress, accepted.

"Hmm so let me guess. You saw a pretty girl and decided to ask her to dance despite knowing anything about her?" Tsuki asked the man who just turned his head and blushed. He acted like more of a commoner. He probably was a soldier or something, not trained in etiquette.

"Something like that." the man admitted. "Thats kinda how these things work, right?"

"Well can I at least get a name out of you?" The blond girl asked with a puppy dog look. The blond sighed, looking past the girl to where a scar faced woman posed as a jumper. She gave him a curt nod, obviously hearing the conversation.

"My name is uh... Colonello."

"Well hello Colonello. My name is Tsuki." She curtsied to him and started into a fit of giggles.

'Would you rather go outside and talk? You don't exactly look very comfortable with this dancing stuff." Tsuki asked with concern in her big chocolate eyes. Colonello nodded and led her out of the giant crowd.

"Theres a balcony if you go up those flight of stairs." Tsuki suggested. Colonello made the turn leading Tsuki away from the stuffy overcrowded ballroom.

_ Cal sat in wonder as _His_ Tsuki spoke so calmly and kindly with the blond commoner on the balcony. She would giggle at some of his comments and smiled beautifully the entire time. The black haired man grimaced. Thats smile was only for _Him_. He would deal with that commoner later. Cal turned from the window in the room and Disappeared from view.

"So thats when she went full out on him! She threw his espresso in his face!" Colonello's face was twisted in laughter. Tsuki laughed holding her corset covered stomach. In her hand was a half empty glass. Colonello's wine glass was long empty.

"This Luce woman seems so cool! and really nice."

"Yeah she was…" Tsuki set down her glass on the thick brass railing and grabbed the hand of an unsuspecting Colonello. The music flooded out from the ballroom. The blond girl spun around gripping onto Colonello's hands.

"C'mon you don't have to be a good dancer. It's not like anyone's watching." A smile spread across the soldier's face. He accepted and they bumbled through the high spirited, nice tuned song. Song after song, the two tripped and stumbled through with a smile on their face. Finally a bell chimed in the background. Tsuki looked up at the clock in the distance from the church. Tsuki's feet slipped from under her and she fell backwards. Colonello grabbed her hand but was pulled down as well. A shadow from the side of the balcony grimaced. He knew how this was going to end.

Colonello's face erupted in red. Tsuki's eyes flew open to the size of dinner plates. The blond male made a move to get off the young girl. Tsuki grabbed his shirt.

"You taste like wine." Tsuki stated with a smile. Colonello looked down at the girl in shock. His ears were as red as a firetruck. The soldier scrambled off the girl, not forgetting to lend a hand to the slightly drunk teen below him.

"Well ummm I uhh better go.." The COMBUSIN member bowed to the girl in a crude manner and fled the scene. The shadow followed behind him as he exited the party.

"That was quite a show you put on out there." A hand grabbed Colonello's shoulder. He turned around to face the shadow and the bouncer from the party.

"Oh Reborn! Lal! You scared the living shit out of me!" Colonello barked at the mysterious black clad man.

"That kissing move was _So_ subtle." Lal remarked snickering beneath her hand.

"At least i didn't disappear into nowhere, leaving the poor kid alone in the middle of a group of predatory males!" The soldier retorted while darting his eyes to Reborn's falling smirk. Colonello turned from the energetic house and to the path leading to a nice sleek black cadillac away from all the rest of the nicer cars in the lot.

"We can be grateful that he's safe for now." Reborn walked ahead of the two COMBUSIN members. he turned his head back to the other male of the group. "Good job on the jealousy factor. I'm sure you've lured him out now." Colonello stood as Lal and Reborn passed him and got in the car. "For the good job, you can sit in this cold ass weather and wait for him to try to beat the hell out of you for kissing his brainwashed fiance'." Lal shook her head the pitiful look crossing his student's face.

Tsuki leaned on the railing of the balcony staring out at that cursed clock. Though she was sad, a sincere smile spread across her lips. A sense tingled her gut and she ducked. The glass right over her on the railing shattered with a sweep of metal. Her intuition has saved her life more than once before. She hesitantly turned around to meet two agitated obsidian eyes narrowed in a sort of interest. The blonde swallowed, still cowering against the thick bronze rail. Another face made its way around the snarling black haired teen. Similar in features, the other teen had a kind calming smile.

"I'm really sorry about him… Thats sort of his way of saying hello." The nicer boy lent a hand to Tsuki, helping her off the dirty cement. Tsuki dusted off her dress and smiled nervously. "Omnivore, where have you been?" The older boy glared at Tsuki as she patted the dust off her satin white dress. Her white blond eyebrows furrowed together and in bare feet, stomped up to the boy's egotistical position.

"Who are_ YOU_ to ask about _MY_ whereabouts? Last time I checked I don't even _Know _you! I've had enough of flaunting men trying to get into my bloomers for one night! If one more flirty guy leads me on, only to run away with their tails between their legs. I'm gonna- I'm gonna Scream!" Panting from her rant Tsuki stared up at the boy with a glare. Her hands were clamped into fists by her sides.

"..." Hibari stared at the kid, speechless. "Hn… Shuddup." Hibari picked up Tsuki and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the Heck? What are you doing? Hey!" Hibari, with Yamamoto in tow, flipping over the railing, landing perfectly on the ground. A silver head appeared from the side of the house, panting.

"We gotta go! Guards on my tail!" He bolted past towards a covered path in the woods. Hibari tried to keep up, but was slowed down with carrying Tsuki, who was struggling until she got smart. Gokudera turned back to see Hibari's face twisted in pain as he lay on the ground and a barefoot Tsuki screaming for help while running back to the mansion. Suited guards met up with the panicked girl halfway up the path.

"Ma'am are you ok?" One asked. She nodded. "Which way did they go?" Tsuki pointed down the path. The guards started running eastward.

Meanwhile,

"I can't believe that he had the guts to hit Hibari with a low blow!" Gokudera burst out laughing while laying on the hood of a silver convertible. A dark aura suffocated a good five foot radius of the victim.

"Fucking Omnivore's gonna get it when we finally get him back." Hibari muttered, gripping his tonfa, slightly bending the metal.

"Shouldn't the guards be here by now?" Yamamoto commented. "I'm pretty sure that Tsuna knew we took the west path, right?" Gokudera nodded.

"Well lets not waste a free run." Gokudera pushed himself off the car top and hopped into the front seat. Yamamoto hopped into the back and Hibari, the shotgun.

"My dear Tsuna, did you meet anyone interesting at the dance?" Cal asked. The boy had changed into a dress shirt and normal slacks. His blond hair shorter due to the lack of extensions.

"I- um… not really…" Tsuna nervously replied. He knew how jealous his fiance' could get. When Cal got angry, he took it out on the poor boy. Usual loving touches became harsh and kisses became horribly bruising. The black haired man seemed satisfied with the answer. Tsuna sighed and turned to leave the fire-lit room.

"Tsuna-kun? Where are you going?" Tsuna turned back to Cal.

"I'm sleeping in the spare bedroom." The boy said nervously. Cal nodded sitting back into the plush velvet chair behind him.

When Tsuna had in fact gotten to the guest room, he fell asleep quickly. This night had been too exhausting. The light breeze ruffled his blond hair as he slept. Tsuna snuggled deeper into the sheets trying to block out the cold winds. A warm hand jolted the blond from his sleep. He opened his chocolate brown eyes to see the man from the dance standing at his bedside. Tsuna shot up and made to scream. he was quietly shushed by the man. The ex-decimo had not a clue why he was obedient to the man but he felt that impending doom resulted from disobedience. He took the man's hand and everything went black.

**Hey guys this is all for now! I will continue if I get good reviews! R&R because they are fire and time that make me wanna update!**


End file.
